Fragmento
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Baku/Fou. Una carta.


…Paso a contarte lo que soñé ahora. Sé que odias la ciencia ficción , pero te prometo un par de toques épicos en la trama, que me garantizarán una de tus medias sonrisas aunque aún ni lo creas. Todo comienza en ésta modesta celda que la familia Noé me ha asignado amablemente (cynic mode, aunque al carcelero le pese). Dolores de cabeza me martillan el fondo negro de mis párpados cerrados. Cada vez más intensos, hasta que el gradioso sueño empieza.

Para saludarte, Fou, me veo obligado a contarte algo. Como la guardiana de la familia, me debes cuando menos un poco de atención, ¿No te parece? (Primero lee toda la página antes de romperla. Te aseguro que es algo bueno y lindo.)

Harto decir que los garrotazos no funcionaron cuando me atreví a pedir sedantes. Me atrevo a decir que mi verdugo personal se siente atraído hacia la idea de azotar mi cuerpo de sensual Efebo (y de revisar personalmente mi correspondencia. A Dios ruego que esto te llegue. Si no es así y otros ojos leen mis líneas…Escucha , pervertido, me halagas, pero no seré tu "chico" sin importar lo mucho que aprecies mi "báculo". Tiene dueño , si lo aceptan…)

Oye, Fou, tú que siempre dices que debería conseguir un humano que me bese, ¡Deberías estar orgullosa de que hallé una bestia que casi cumple con tus requisitos de amante! (Si estuvieras frente a mí ahora, me propinarías un coscorrón, ¿Verdad?)

Suponiendo que no hayas partido al medio el pergamino, en un arrebato de furia leve pero significativa , continuaré analizando mi experiencia onírica. Piénsalo, puede ser un mensaje de Dios.

El dolor era tan intenso que estuve a punto de caer desmayado. Puede que también al borde de la muerte (no estaría mal , si decides contestarme, que describieras la serie de caricias y masajes eróticos que mis nobles músculos exhaustos hubieran recibido de estar tú aquí conmigo. Las fantasías son un bálsamo…). Históricamente, matarnos de hambre es la forma en que los Noé evitan que recuperemos fuerza y pateemos sus reales…Deseos de conquista / destrucción/ colonización mundial.

Lo mejor en ese punto del dolor, fue que comencé a tener una especie de alucinación. En ella, mi cabeza estallaba en una gran cantidad de lucecitas y estrellitas , caramelos y poemas. Era como una piñata mexicana luego de ser reventada. Te hubiera gustado. (Ver eso no, ser tú quien golpeara al Grandioso). Según fuentes confiables , el lado consciente de mi mente estuvo en huelga todo un día. Luego desperté y aquí estoy: Escribiéndote con la mano que aún funciona.

¡No te quejes del pulso del Magnífico! La mano con la que aprendí a escribir está rota y me estoy recuperando. En mi sublime sueño, comienza lo más entretenido: El dolor se acaba. Es como cuando estás muy abrumado por el papeleo y en las horas en vela sales del templo dispuesto a arrojarte…Pero notas que afuera hay un silencio místico y una luna fresca acariciando tus ropas. El atardecer baja lentamente y tú doblas las rodillas para contemplarlo con tranquilidad.

Así es como todo se calma. Dentro de esa inmensa paz, comprendo todo. ¡Absolutamente todo, Fou! Es como si una antorcha se encendiera en mí: Todo está muy claro. Es decir poco, amiga mía; ¡Pude haberme convertido en el nuevo ídolo del Grupo de Ciencias!

De repente , conocía todas las áreas de estudio sobre la vasta tierra, la conocida y la que aún no aparece en los mapas. Podía ver todo el saber humano almacenado en mí. Si alguien me hubiera visto antes de que yo creciera lo suficiente , de seguro hubiera terminado en una vitrina de laboratorio.

Por suerte, como ya era una especie de Dios (imagíname con más poder que ahora, si es posible) , cuando la división de asuntos internos de la Iglesia se percató de mi superioridad , no le quedó otra alternativa que la de otorgarme el título de Santo.

No obstante, yo lo rechazaba, Fou. ¡Me pedían voto de ultra-castidad! Si. De repente, todos los puestos que podían ofrecerme dentro de la Religión Oscura (y fuera, porque inclusive llegó a mi Gran Ser la propuesta muy decorosa de ser Pontífice , ni más ni menos), me daban una impresión absurda. Todos los grandes clérigos ante los cuales yo inclino hoy la cabeza, me parecían ridículos cuando se arrojaban a mis pies, rogando que no les abandonara.

¿Puedes imaginarlos , con sus túnicas bordadas en oro, besando el suelo que tu Gran Amo pisaba? Bizarro, sí, pero muy entretenido, eso te lo juro como que El Inmenso Baku es mi nombre, Fou.

Me levantaban una estatua bañada en oro sólido que daba envidia a las esculturas ofrendadas a los antiguos faraones egipcios: Le incrustaban diamantes y zafiros. Mis ojos , eran exquisitas esmeraldas, por supuesto. Parte de ella eran los antiguos tocados de los sacerdotes, los cuales ahora andaban desnudos, tras haber arrojado sus joyas más preciadas a la caldera donde se fundían los materiales de mi primer monumento. Y todo eso me sabía a poco, me dejaba insatisfecho.

Mis gustos ya no eran los mismos, mis sentidos se habían refinado y mi sabiduría encontraba buenas razones para rechazar semejante opulencia (y tú, que eras mi agente o algo por el estilo , organizabas enormes conferencias, en las cuales todo el continente me escuchaba cada brillante justificación, en tanto todo el mundo sollozaba por tener que perdérsela y me observaban en la tv, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas).

¿Y sabes algo? No me arrepentí nunca de ignorarlos. Es más, me era imposible comprender cómo una vez había yo recibido órdenes de gente tan lenta, pesada y mezquina. Pensar que siempre los he considerado admirablemente lúcidos para mis ideales.

Como ahora yo era un súper genio de alto intelecto y musculatura envidiable, todo aquel que no se situaba a mi nivel…Era visto desde muy arriba como para ser tenido en cuenta. ¡Si hubieras visto la sonrisa burlona y sensual que diseñé para demostrar mi desdén! Te hubieras enamorado de mí, pero en serio, Fou. Tal vez ese corazón de piedra del que tanto te vanaglorias, hubiese latido ante mi figura. Puedo asegurarte, que en mi sueño, cada vez que tu pecho palpitaba, era por y para mí.

Yo podía verlo. Todo, dicho sea de paso. Mi amplio campo temático, abarcaba cada retazo de información en el planeta. Podía ver la estructura interna de la materia y cómo danzaban los átomos, a luz tenue…¿Tango?

Descubrí que también podía dominar la fuerza de cada molécula y átomo de MI Universo (Sí, a esas alturas ya era un Dios…¿Crees que sea una revelación de parte de mis no tan altas tendencias megalomaníacas? Psicoanálisis… Acaban de inventarlo. No creo que llegue a ninguna parte, pero es divertido).

Siendo así, estaba en mis manos que todo lo que existe siguiera existiendo tal y como lo conocemos. Yo era el orden, la ley, dirigía todo, era dueño de todo y formaba parte de todo.

Siempre había cientos de personas yendo a dormir o levantándose de la cama, rezándome , y dedicándome sus labores, agradeciéndome todo lo que yo hacía.

Diseñé un idioma para nuestras oraciones.

Conocía de memoria la estructura de tus cuerdas vocales y la rigidez en tu garganta , por lo que obligué a cada átomo de los cuales se componían, a moldearse y reacomodarse para que pudieras entonar mi himno con tu voz (la tuya, la que tienes bajo tu verdadera forma, suponiendo que el cuerpo que yo te conozco no sea también un vil engaño, deidad de mi guardia) solemnizada pero no irisada. Parecías cantante de ópera. Incluso tenías un manto, como Diógenes y un báculo de madera lisa y reluciente. Unos palomos blancos habían dejado laureles en tu cabeza y como ahora era dueño de las reglas del Universo, decidí que cada vez que tú hablaras, las estrellas bajarían a besar tus hombros. Ni Beatriz era más bella (pensar que ella no era de yeso…Aunque más adelante, en el sueño, volví tu piel de carne y hueso. Era más cómodo para… Veremos eso más adelante, no quiero imaginarte quemando mi carta tan pronto) que tú cantando. Dante se hubiera visto ofendido.

No era lo suficiente hacer eso contigo. Teniendo el don de hacer todos los ajustes que quisiera en éste mundo bien vasto para los mortales, cada vez más pequeño para mi ser Divino (Fou, no te rías, el chiste existe, pero no está ahí), me sentí con el deber de retornar al hogar de mi familia y levanté con mis propias manos (que ahora eran "divinas", no lo olvides. Aunque incluso ahora, despierto, podemos ver cuándo juzgamos si esa cualidad se les atribuye o no. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo estaba…? No lo escribo para guardar tu pudor de mi carcelero. Y que conste que hacer eso me perjudica: ¡Si lo contara, Brutus aceptaría que soy un hombre!) lo que restaba de los planos dibujados hace cien años por mi tatarabuelo. Sólo fue un segundo: Bajé a tierra desde una nube, hundí mis manos en la tierra, hice temblar el centro mismo y envuelto en un remolino de aire tibio, ascendí a la par del castillo, multiplicando su tamaño por cinco. Cuando los túneles se acertaron y revistieron con plata y rubíes, yo tomé lugar en mi trono y aplaudí mi propia hazaña.

¡Así nada más! En menos de un suspiro tuyo en mi oído, usando los poderes de mi mente. Ya te lo expliqué antes, yo era el amo de todo el Universo y podía hacer que todos los átomos que me dieran en gana, cambiaran su estructura para disponer de la misma a mi voluntad.

Lo que no me gustaba, se disolvía en el aire. Curiosamente, los aspirantes al Club de Ciencias seguían ahí (me imagino que inconscientemente me agradan…Recuérdame más adelante increparle un par de tantos a ese tal Sigmund Freud) aunque ahora no querían ser científicos. Lou Fa había decidido ser la máxima sacerdotisa de mi templo y para lograrlo se había despojado de todo aquello que la hacía indigna de mi presencia (la ropa, entre otras cosas) y organizaba grandes y bellas orgías en mi honor. Cada vez había más y más personas tocando a nuestras puertas para unirse a nuestra nueva religión y tomar uno o dos millones de adeptos al día, era poco cosa. En un momento dado, me sentí cansado de tantas reverencias y decidí levantar un inmenso aposento para descansar a solas. Sólo fue cosa de un segundo, desarmar y re armar algunas estructuras físicas y mi nuevo espacio privado estaba hecho y derecho. La primera persona a la que le dí una entrada VIP fuiste tú. ¡Protestaste mucho! Según tus argumentos, si me hubieras encontrado, hubieses insistido hasta lograr entrar ahí, con o sin mi bendición. Pero siendo yo un Dios benévolo, entendí que era esa tu manera de hacerme saber la magnitud de tu devoción y la confianza en mi promesa de libre albedrío.

Así que permití que compartiéramos mi lecho súper-especial , ubicado ni más ni menos que en el techo. Mientras escribo esto, aprovecho para decirte que no estoy demasiado cómodo que digamos. Si no fuera por eso, puede que mis apetitos al revivir esa escena de mi sueño, se las arreglaran para verse saciados en un rincón más oscuro. Pero si volvemos al sueño…Yo podía controlar la mente de cualquier persona. Por lo tanto, como imaginé una especie de sacrilegio al controlar la tuya para evitar que gimieras, hice que todo el mundo (todo el mundo…Desde Allen Walker hasta la Reina de Inglaterra…Y sobre éstos dos…¿Ya oíste el rumor?) se tapara los oídos. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue una idea muy práctica, pero pensar en hacer la pared más resistente, me cansaba…Yo era un Dios , efectivamente, pero mi alma aún cedía ante el recuerdo de su yo humano. Y , pudiendo darme esa clase de lujos, dije: ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Adelante!

Yo quería averiguar qué impresión me causaba pasar la noche contigo, ahora que yo poseía esa nueva forma. Tenía mis grandes expectativas. Y al vernos al fin solos, me sentí libre de ser totalmente descarado al tocarte. Me abofeteaste una vez y mi cuello crujió: lo habías quebrado. Aunque mi Gran yo era inmortal, eso no me libraba del dolor emocional. ¡Como si yo hubiera intentado forzarte! Luego, muy repentinamente, comprendí todo. ¿El por qué de tu reacción? Estabas celosa de todas mis admiradoras. Mi corazón se llenó de alivio y mis inseguridades (si es que aún había de ellas en mí) volaron muy lejos, con las palomas tornasoladas que dormitaban en tu cabello habitualmente desde la conferencia. Intenté explicarte que mi visión de la humanidad se había ampliado tanto, que todas las mujeres del planeta tierra, me parecían sin lugar a dudas, inferiores a mí mismo, en todo sentido. Me causaban una coherente repugnancia. Las sentía un desperdicio de piel y labor divina. Jamás hubiera pensado seriamente en colocar un solo dedo sobre ninguna de ellas. No me creíste nada. Eres muy desconfiada, Fou. Comprendo que eres una deidad de quinientos años, compuesta de minerales alcalinos y Elixires Alquímicos, pero eso no es una excusa, ¿Eh? Cuando al fin estuvimos solos, me dediqué a estudiarte de lleno. Memoricé la estructura atómica de cada palmo de tu piel. Sondeé las dimensiones de tu cuerpo físico y caí en la cuenta de que tal vez necesitaban un par de ajustes de mi mano (dadas con ingenio) pero aparte de aquello, eras perfecta. Sólo tenía que hacerte humana y darle un pequeño toque de juventud a tu alma añeja. ¡Eso y nada más era todo lo que necesitábamos para estar juntos por los siglos de los siglos y amén! ¿Y qué tienes para decirme de eso? ¿Maestra Fou?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, todo hasta ahora, de mi solución, cae como ficción onírica, pero en mi Universo, te digo que podía suceder. Tú, como humana, constituías un ejemplar precioso de nuestra raza. ¡Noé te hubiera raptado para meterte en su arca, si yo no lo hubiera sorprendido hasta volverlo una pobre lombriz solitaria en el intestino del Supervisor Lee!

Y tu belleza era única porque era sólo la tuya, Fou. Te prohibí (a ti y a tus células…Sé que no me habrías escuchado aunque fuera un Dios misericordioso), cambiar esa forma, que me resultaba tan atractiva que con sólo verte, estallaba de placer.

Es una forma de decir. Cuando se trata de dobles sentidos, te encanta fingir que te ofendes, cuando en realidad sé cuánto te agrada. Vamos…Imagina que estoy acariciando tu vitro hacia la flor de lis en el centro. Sé qué significa esa flor y qué es lo que experimentarías justo ahora si lo hiciera, si es que las notas que mi tatarabuelo escribió no mienten.

(Es verdad. Recuerdo la lámina de vidrio color durazno temblaba bajo mis dedos, húmeda, como si estuviera lloviendo y el agua se condensara en la superficie que podía ver, probar, besar.)

Yo podía hurgar en tu mente. La abría y la observaba , relamiéndome los labios. Pero me sentía un ser descarnado, intentando tomar un cuerpo a la fuerza. Tú no me rechazabas, pero el ponerme en contacto con toda esa cantidad de información bajo recuerdos que enervaban mi piel , y mantenerme lúcido, lo suficiente como para comprender cada uno de tus motivos…

Me era imposible. Fue cuando entendí: ¡Eras tú la que me hacías humano! Mi fascinación por tu persona se triplicó y luego, multiplicó en altas potencias, incontables voces. Hasta que se convirtió en terror y adoración, ambas de las cuales, bullían en mis pupilas al contemplarte.

Me di cuenta de que no me gustaba la idea de cambiarte, porque tenía miedo de que mis ajustes tuvieran efectos colaterales. Pensar en perder tu esencia me volvía loco. Decidí que tú eras mi compañera perfecta y que sería mejor acoplarme a ello y devolverte a lo que solemos llamar "normal". Con una diferencia nimia: Ya no podrías cambiar de forma.

Creí que era lo más razonable. Eras la única mujer con la cual podía relacionarme. Y mira que había un culto de divas semi desnudas alabando mi efigie… Lou Fa no perdió el tiempo, en ningún momento.

Pero al final, terminamos llegando a un acuerdo. Yo no te haría ningún ajuste, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y tú no me harías más bromas traumáticas.

Pensándolo mejor: Eras tú la que juraba, levantando la mano, poniendo en juego todo tu honor mítico. Decidimos que usarías sólo tu forma , a menos que quisiéramos jugar a algo… Y en ese caso, sería mi deber como tu nuevo compañero eterno, disfrazarme para combinarnos en una obra llena de erotismo.

Y esa era nuestra relación. ¿No es un ideal digno de ser analizado a fondo?

También consideré hacerte de nuevo, para que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros (que a pesar de ser en mi sueño: inmortales, dejaba algo en qué pensar) ya no volviera a representar un problema en nuestra comprensión mutua, a la hora de tomar importantes decisiones. Tú no me permitiste hacer nada como eso…¡Lo veías peor que humanizarte! Para compensar semejante ofensa, decidí cederte una parte de mis poderes. Imaginé (y como mi imaginación era el corazón del cosmos, mis pensamientos eran verdades absolutas e indiscutibles) que eso sería prueba suficiente de mi adoración por ti, de mi infinita confianza y de mi seguridad en materia sentimental.

A medida que yo te cedía mis poderes, me volvía humano nuevamente. Llegó esa inseguridad que tan raro y mortal comenzaba a saberme. Tomaste mi mano y sonreíste. Junté mis labios con los tuyos y levantamos vuelo, como dos gavilanes, orgullosos, trotamundos, unidos por el mutuo deseo. La pasión dominó nuestras almas y el hecho de estar flotando a millas del suelo más que pedimos pudor, terminó por despertar mi Real Excitación...


End file.
